A Rainy Reward
by ScarletDeva
Summary: Trini has the day from hell but Jason makes it all better. After all isn't that what boyfriends are for? Set in the same universe as "Ruining Jason's Week" and "Ruining Trini's Week".


**A Rainy Reward**

By: ScarletDeva

Author's Note: This was Ken's plot bunny – he ALWAYS does this stuff to me. Of course Issa didn't help by begging and pleading for me to do it. This is set in the same universe as _Ruining Jason's Week_ and _Ruining Trini's Week_. By the way, both this story and _Ruining Jason's Week_ were written ages ago and I just got around to posting them on this site. Yes, I know, I am bad.

Dedicated: Shawn who is a total ho for my smut but still won't admit that I am better than he is at erotica. *smirks*

Rating: Hot hot hot!

Summary: Trini has the day from hell but Jason makes it all better. After all isn't that what boyfriends are for?

* * *

It was a miserable morning when I woke up. The gathering storm clouds covered the sun and though it was almost 9am the sky was so dark my barely coherent brain kept insisting it was still night and I should go back to bed. I sighed but padded to the shower, doing everything mechanically, grateful that I had my routine down and didn't have to think about it. Dressing was also an automated system and I always set out my clothes the night before. Finally I was ready, if not overly alert, and I half blindly wandered off to the cafeteria.

Walking in, I attempted to catch sight of anyone I knew and failed miserably. There was not a single soul there. I glanced at my watch and startled with a groan, realizing that today we had an early assembly. Glancing at the coffeemaker I debated if it was worth being a bit more late. Oh to hell with it. I yanked at the pot and to my dismay it was utterly empty. My eyes narrowed angrily but I controlled myself and made my best attempt at dashing to the auditorium.

The doors were locked by the time I got there panting with effort and I knocked timidly. Dr. Chang opened the door and favored me with her special you-are-in-deep-trouble look. I sighed and took a seat at the back, right next to Jennifer, a pretty delegate from Philadelphia. She gave me a smile and turned her notebook so I could copy her notes. I rooted in my bag for a pen and my own notebook but came up short with any sort of writing utensils. Jen rolled her eyes and handed me a pencil. Normally I napped through these things on Jason's shoulder and borrowed someone's notes later but Jason's shoulder was nowhere near so I attempted to pay attention and actually write something down. By the time it was over I was nodding off and all of Jen's prodding did not help me stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time. I fumbled to put away my things when a familiar masculine hand took the notebook from me. I looked up with my best imitation of a bright smile and received a kiss from my boyfriend, all to the mocking sounds of gagging coming from both Jen and Zack. I shot them a dark glare and got up to leave when Dr. Chang cornered me.

"Ms. Kwan," she said seriously, "why were you so late?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Chang," I apologized as sincerely as possible. "I had set my alarm for the wrong time."

She shook her head, looking gravely disappointed. "I expect better of you Ms. Kwan. You have detention for all of next week." And with that wonderful little announcement she turned around and strode off. I grumbled and found Jason who gave me a sympathetic smile as I clung sleepily to his arm. Used to my morning persona he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered me to our first seminar which we luckily had together.

I slid into the seat between Jason and Jeannine and promptly fell asleep. My dreams were sort of swirly and involved a lot of naked Red Ranger, the original one of course. Then I felt a nudge at my side. Jeannine poked me a bit harder and handed me the pop quiz Professor d'Amato was distributing. Dammit. Looking around, I noticed everyone looked rather glum. Environmental Studies was an interesting class but very hard and the Professor made no attempt to make it any easier. I sighed and did my best to answer the questions but it was too early, there was no caffeine in my system and I didn't have the time to read the last chapter of the reading packet because I had a huge assignment due in my International Laws and Justice seminar. The odds were I flunked this quiz and while I have never been on Billy's level I was always pretty much an A student so I left the room with a heavy weight in my stomach.

"Don't worry honey," Jason said quietly, his arm around me again, "you'll make it up. Just do well on our exam next week." He dipped his head, pressing a kiss right below my ear, something that he'd been doing since we started dating and as always I was torn between melting and wanting to jump him where he stood. I settled for kissing him lightly though I couldn't help wondering how much worse this day was going to get.

Jason headed off to his next seminar while I walked toward the cafeteria hoping caffeine would be available. It wasn't and I plopped down next to Shawn with a sour look and an apple in my hand.

"Hey gorgeous girl," he greeted me with a smile and his usual incorrigible flirty ways.

I muttered something back at him and munched on my apple.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Overslept. There was no caffeine. Chang gave me a week's worth of detention. D'Amato gave a pop quiz. There is still no caffeine. Shoot me," I recited in a monotone and he hugged me briefly, knowing Jason would rip his arms off for anything more. "I'm just waiting for things to get worse."

"Aww babe it'll be okay," he said sympathetically. "Though if I were you, I'd start for your next seminar. The west wing is having the floors washed and you'll need to tread lightly."

I sighed and went on my way. Just as he said, the floors were wet and soapy. I stared down, my booted feet moving very slowly, and amused myself by counting my steps. I think I wasn't too far from actually falling asleep while walking when a large form slammed into me, sending me flying backwards. I tucked and rolled but ended up on my ass with a hard thump. Looking up I found a very apologetic looking Kevin, a delegate from South Africa.

"I am terribly sorry, my fair lady," he said and offered me a hand. Unlike Shawn, he wasn't flirting, merely being incredibly courteous. I accepted the hand with a sigh and winced at my sore behind as I stood up.

"It's okay Kev, I'll live," I said wearily. He nodded, still looking sorry but rushed off with a quick nod. I continued on, more cautious now, and arrived at the seminar room safely. Carefully sitting down next to Jasmynne, I winced again.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"You don't want to know," I muttered back and got out my notebook and twenty-page report.

In the following three hours of seminar I managed to bomb yet another pop quiz, trip and almost stumble into Dr. Maharassa, and find out to my great dismay that our oral reports were being pushed closer by a week because of a conference Dr. Maharassa will have to attend. I was thoroughly disgusted with life when I left that room and was very grateful to run into Jason. He took one look at me and gently guided me to the cafeteria, his fingers brushing at my hair as he planted another kiss below my ear. The urge to jump him was winning but I had no energy to do it with.

Thankfully the coffeepot had been refilled and Jason deposited me into a seat next to Zack to go get me a cup. He's a wonderful boyfriend though that's just the kind of person he is. He's always made gestures like this whenever anyone he cared about was down or sick and that's one of the things I love about him. And being that I was about ready to kill for caffeine, this quality was more important than ever. He walked back and handed me a cup that I grabbed quickly, with what was probably a rabid look in my eyes, and took a huge gulp. UGH! The coffee was terrible, the consistency and taste of sludge and I was this close to bursting into frustrated tears when Jason took away the cup and wrapped me in his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder and sniffed softly. I am not much of cryer but days like these are enough to break down even me.

"Sweetheart," he crooned into my ear, his warm breath hitting my skin, "why don't we take your bike and go somewhere? Riding your motorcycle always makes you feel better." I perked up slightly at the idea and let him lead me to the garage where my mechanical baby is housed. It's a powerful model, a Harley, of course, that I got purely to torture Jason and then loved it so much that I kept it.

I put on my helmet and handed Jason his with full appreciation for the lack of macho tendencies on his part which allow him to be perfectly comfortable sitting behind me on the bike. Hopping on, I waited till his arms were securely around me and revved the engine, smiling slightly at the familiar purr before peeling out with a sharp eye for anything that might get in my way.

The rain was falling in heavy sheets and my clothes plastered to my body, my hair sticking to my neck. I attempted to brush at it in annoyance but that didn't really get me anywhere. Still the thrill of zipping through the countryside at high speed was almost as good as being inside my Saber Tooth Tiger Zord. I heard Jason laugh and I smiled again, knowing he loved this as much as I did.

The scenery didn't change much once we got far enough from campus, trees, fields, the occasional house but it was all very pretty in its own way. Very pretty until my engine sputtered oddly and I frowned, slowly letting off the accelerator until I could gently engage the break and come to a full stop. It gave a funny cough and as I got off I saw billowing, almost black smoke coming from it. I looked at Jason and he shook his head as he crouched down to examine the engine. Poking at it a bit, he sighed.

"It's dead, Tri," he informed me and I couldn't stop myself from stomping my foot like a five year old. Tearing off my helmet I launched it at a tree and let out a frustrated growl. Again, Jason's arms went around me and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"This sucks," I muttered into his shoulder.

"I know love," he agreed, "but why don't we call Zack and he'll come and get us and bring a tow-truck for your bike." I got my bag and looked through it, finding that I left my cell along with all my pens and pencils. There was an almost imperceptible smile on Jason's lips as I groaned in frustration. He pulled his out of his pocket and turned it on then cursed.

"Do I want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"No reception," he replied morosely. "The storm must be killing it." As if to agree, lightning knifed through the skies, followed by a loud boom of thunder.

"I guess trying our communicators wouldn't work either," I said helplessly.

"No, and I don't think there is a payphone for miles," he said and sighed, rubbing at his very wet face. "We have to either walk or hope someone passes on this road."

At this point I think I lost it. My extensive vocabulary in several languages went to the ultimate use of a long streak of very vicious and dirty curses as I pounded my fists on his chest in complete and utter frustration. He caught my hands in his and gently kissed each one before kissing my mouth lightly, his lips traveling over my soaking face with tender touches. His mouth tracked up my jaw, across my cheek, up my nose to wander over my forehead before meandering down my other cheek to finally let our lips meet. His arms slid around my waist and I forgot why I was angry, winding my arms around his neck. His tongue ran over my lower lip and I opened my mouth, my own tongue peeking out to tease at his, shivering as his warm hand slipped under my wet shirt and traced figure eights on my chilled skin. I forgot to be angry. Whimpering slightly I rubbed my body against his, tilting my head as I deepened the kiss with all the heat that he always evoked in me. I could feel him stiffen, his erection hard against my lower stomach, and shifted against it. He gave a muffled groan against my mouth and pulled away a bit, his fingers fumbling at the buttons of my shirt as he nibbled softly on the side of my neck and oh god my blood ran fast and thick and hot as my hands reached for his pants, tearing at his zipper, slipping inside the slit of his boxers, my fingers closing around his manhood. It twitched in my grip and I had to shift, desire building furiously fast between my legs, helped along by his fingers brushing lightly over my drenched bra, my nipples becoming tight buds. He yanked at the offending garment and pushed me back a little, taking one of those buds into his mouth carefully.

I moaned.

I couldn't help it. His mouth was warm and wet and his tongue was smooth and rough at the same time and I barely noticed as he maneuvered my back to my bike as he pushed down my pants and panties, still suckling on my nipple, his tongue flicking against it. I kicked the garments off automatically and his hand was between my legs in another second, his fingers sliding over my so very wet flesh and I wiggled my hips with a restless moan as he pushed me back to perch on my bike, brushing my hands away from his erection. I gave a strangled protest but he knelt in front of me and shifted my legs apart, his tongue brushing softly over my clit and I needed my hands now, gripping at some part of my bike that I didn't have the presence of mind to identify. I could feel his fingers tracing patterns on my inner thigh and my head fell back as his tongue slowly ventured to my entrance, teasing over it.

Oh.

Jason…

He wrapped an arm around my waist to anchor himself and took my clit into his mouth, suckling gently, his tongue rubbing against it as a fingertip took over teasing at the folds of my aroused flesh. My eyes squeezed shut, bright colors playing over the backs of my lids, the tip of his tongue drawing the letters of his name over my practically vibrating and very sensitive bud, his finger slowly pushing inside me. My skin prickled with heat, the drops of rain probably evaporating into steam as they touched on it and my moans mingled with the rumbles of the thunder. My eyes slitted open and as the lightning streaked the sky, it felt like it struck my body, Jason's tongue working me faster as his fingers moved inside me and oh god I wanted to melt and explode and the world spun as it always spun and there was nothing beyond his touch, his presence, and I died. I felt like I died. And floated. And the whole world was contained in that moment.

My body trembled helplessly as I slowly came off the high, Jason's fingertips stroking my skin gently, his voice whispering in words that made no sense but made me feel loved and wanted and appreciated and I smiled, opening my eyes hazily. He returned the smile, making my stomach flutter softly. I always thought him devastatingly handsome but the love in his eyes made me want to cry with how beautiful he was. I didn't but I did slide off the bike onto my knees and kissed him slowly, just a bit amused at tasting myself on his lips but mostly trying to convey that my body could barely contain all the love I felt for him. Our arms ended up around each other and I didn't care if I never breathed again if only I got to keep kissing him just like this for the rest of eternity, slow, deep, like we were meeting souls as we met lips.

I started to get to my feet, pulling him with me, kissing him still as if my life depended on it, my legs trembling still. My fingers ran through his hair gently and I finally pulled away from his mouth with utter reluctance and smiled at him before dropping down to my knees. He stopped me, holding me up with an arm and stroked a finger down my cheek.

"This is about you love," he whispered and kissed me briefly, then moved his mouth to the side of my neck, his mouth easy and tender on my skin and I wanted him again, right then and right there. My hands clutched at his shirt then slid under it, exploring that familiar territory with a rushed, possessive touch as he continued nibbling on my neck, his fingertips caressing my lower back.

"Want you," I groaned and could feel a smile form on his lips. He spun me around, bending me over my bike, my hands going forward to press on the seat for balance, and I felt his erection at my entrance, my hips wiggling and pressing back, a light gasp escaping my mouth. His hand splayed over my breast, his thumb rubbing my hard nipple firmly and I whimpered, feeling him enter me just a bit, my hips working themselves as I tried to encourage him in deeper. He held his position, his hand sliding down to the super-sensitive bud between my legs and as he flicked it, he thrust all the way in, eliciting a low gasp from me. I bit my lip, my breathing ragged and shallow as he began to move slowly, my walls clenching around him, and I could feel him throb, my body light and heavy at the same time, rain falling on my back as he dropped a kiss at the top of my spine and pushed in and out faster. I screamed I think, the steady movement of his fingers and the ever faster thrusts and the occasional touch of his lips on my skin driving me fast and hard, my body shaking hard with sensation. He throbbed inside me again and I don't know how long we lasted but the release came, building slow, steady then fast, faster, the storm inside me matching the one tearing up the skies and everything exploded, the lightning, my skin, the blood in my veins, Jason, oh god Jason. My elbows gave out and I came down on the seat of the bike, Jason's arm basing him as well, his stomach warm and wet against my back. It was insane. It was as close to perfect as life got.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and nipped my earlobe and I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"I love you too," I replied quietly and breathed in, realizing I hadn't done so in a while. I could feel him shake as he pulled me up and turned me around slowly, resting his lips against mine, his arms around me again.

"We should probably get dressed," he suggested against my mouth several minutes later and I tipped my head back, grinning at him wickedly.

"Oh I don't know, I rather prefer you naked," I informed him and pouted playfully, "and you're not really naked enough for my tastes."

He laughed then, a full throated, happy, worry-free sound and I smiled again. "Next time love. We need to find our way back before they all really start to worry." I gave him a disappointed look but pulled away from him, gathering my clothes and slowly tugging them on. He neatened himself and I moved behind him and smacked his ass, giggling as he jumped, yelping in surprise. I never giggled before we began dating. I still never giggle in public. But I felt free to do anything around him.

He caught me in his embrace again and growled at me teasingly. I gave him an innocent look and kissed him. He shook his head but said nothing, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

We stood that way for a while, I don't really know how long. Eventually a car passed by and the kind man driving it let us hitch a ride back to Geneva and the campus. We had the bike towed a few hours later. Of course we were in trouble and were both given a week of detention, that doubling my total, but we only smiled at each other.

It had been one of the worst days I ever had but, when the next morning came and the skies were still completely overcast, I only smiled and went to meet my wonderful boyfriend for breakfast.


End file.
